


Reunion - Retrouvailles

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19 years old Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barty is Heir Rosier, Dib - Freeform, Fluff, Good Dark Families, Harry came back, Harry is Lord Potter-Black, Harry leaves Britain, Hogwarts Board of Governors, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lovers Reunion, M/M, Masked Bal, Moaning, Neutral Harry, Past Child Abuse, Protective Marcus Flint, Romance, abusive vernon dursley, briefly mentionned Dursley, flint manor, mentionned Ilvermorny
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Barty et Harry se retrouvent dans un bal masqué, cinq ans après leur dernière rencontre.[Harry a quitté le pays après sa quatrième année - léger Bash!Dumbledore ; Neutral!Harry]





	Reunion - Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Okay, ce texte devait à la base être posté sur mon compte ff mais je viens juste de recevoir l'invitation que j'attendais sur Ao3 et je me suis dit... pourquoi ne pas écrire un truc pour Ao3 ? Donc voilà. ( je posterai tout de même ce texte sur ff ).  
> [All rights belong to JKR.]

**Fandom :** Harry Potter – JKR [ l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ]

**Pairing : Barty Crouch Jr/Harry Potter**

**Univers :** _Post-Hogwarts ;_ **_léger_ ** _UA ; 19 years old!Harry_

**Rating : M –** _lemon_

**/!\ Post-Underage**

.

**Retrouvailles**

 

Harry inspira profondément contre la nuque de son cavalier. Il ignorait l'identité de celui-ci – après tout, c'était un bal masqué, mais, pour une raison quelconque, il se sentait en sécurité. La main qui était dans son dos descendit un peu plus bas et Harry gloussa. Il est vrai qu'après quelques verres de champagne, il avait tendance à avoir l'alcool joyeux.

Son cavalier le guida à travers la piste de danse, le faisant virevolter entre les autres partenaires. C'était merveilleux, pourtant Harry n'avait pas un très bon souvenir du Bal de Yule, durant sa quatrième année. C'était aussi bien son pire et son meilleur souvenir. Le pire car, à l'époque, il n'était guère un très bon danseur et qu'il avait l'attention des autres en horreur. Le meilleur, car c'était le jour où Barty ( qui incarnait à l'époque le rôle de Moody. Harry avait eu tôt fait de le deviner ) lui avait volé son premier baiser. Harry n'oubliera jamais ce moment. C'était peut-être niais à dire, mais Barty était le seul qui comptait pour lui. Il avait obligé le mangemort à partir à la fin de sa quatrième année, après le fiasco qu'avait été la dernière épreuve du Tournois, sachant que les Aurors étaient déjà en chemin. Ça avait été la pagaille mais il avait joué la carte du pauvre gamin traumatisé pour écourter les questions. Après cela les choses avaient... stagné.

Harry était retourné chez les Dursley, s'était presque fait battre à mort par l'oncle Vernon et avait fait la Une des journaux à cause de cela. Après son rétablissement, il s'était désinscrit de Poudlard en passant directement par le Conseil des Gouverneurs et s'était fait enrôlé à Ilvermorny. Les cours là-bas étaient fantastiques et Harry avait appris bien des choses, notamment dans la Magie du Sang. Il n'avait aussi plus jamais eu à s'inquiéter de Dumbledore ou à s'embêter avec Voldemort après avoir passé un accord avec le premier ministre moldu. Il semblait que les sorciers avaient sous-estimé les non-maj : il se trouva que le premier Ministre était au courant pour l'existence de la Communauté Magique.

.

Son inconnu le fit à nouveau virevolter avant de le reposer, souriant lorsque Harry tangua. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, même lorsqu'il l'avait invité à danser. Quelque part, Harry espérait que c'était parce qu'il connaissait cette voix. Il était fou d'espérer, il le savait. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son mangemort. Pourtant, il se laissa faire lorsque l'autre homme le guida dans l'aile des invités, dans le Manoir Flint. C'était dans ses yeux. Malgré le masque vénitien, Harry connaissait – ou pensait reconnaître-, ces orbes sombres emplies de folie. Il se laissa faire lorsque son cavalier ferma la porte de la chambre dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer, derrière et le plaqua délicatement ( aussi délicatement qu'on puisse, dans ce genre de situations ) contre la porte, pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Il n'essaya pas d'arrêter l'homme lorsque celui-ci le débarrassa du masque qui assurait son anonymat.

Seul un murmure, presque inaudible, le sépara de son cavalier :

« Barty. »

Il voulut se gifler. Quel meilleur moyen de plomber l'ambiance... prononcer le nom d'un autre homme juste avant l'acte...

L'homme se figea un instant puis se détendit et, avant que Harry n'ait pu s'excuser promptement-, porta une main à son visage et délaça le masque qui le recouvrait. Le choc envahit Harry et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans qu'il ne trouve quoi que ce soit à dire. L'homme gloussa.

_ Allons, Harry, rien à d -

La claque retentissante qui suivit choqua l'autre homme, bien qu'il aurait certainement dû s'y attendre. Ce qui le choqua encore plus cependant fut que, la seconde suivant, Harry plongeait dans ses bras en nichant son nez dans son cou.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté, Harry. » susurra le plus âgé.

Harry renifla contre le torse finement musclé de l'ex-prisonnier.

 

Il avait trouvé étrange que l'héritier Rosier ne fasse subitement surface après que la lignée se soit éteinte dans les années soixante-dix, mais après tout, cela arrivait plus souvent qu'on ne le pense et il avait déjà beaucoup à faire, sans en plus se soucier des commérages sur le retour de l'héritier Rosier. Il est vrai qu'en y repensant, il lui semblait que la mère de Barty avait été la fille aînée de la branche principale des Rosier. Étant une femelle, elle n'avait pas hérité du titre mais les autres enfants étant morts ou n'ayant pas eu de descendance, Barty était éligible ( étant le fils unique de la fille aînée ).

Barty attrapa le menton de Harry et le força à relever la tête. Des larmes cristallines dévalaient les douces joues pâles de l'héritier Potter-Black. Ses cheveux semblèrent s'aplatir contre son crâne et le plus jeune se laissa porter, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de l'ex mangemort présumé mort. D'une seule main – l'autre étant stratégiquement placée sous l'une des cuisses du jeune adulte-, il déboutonna la chemise de l'ex-Gryffondor et caressa son torse dénudé. La peau était douce, la chair, tendre.

Harry s'arqua contre le mur, leurs érections naissantes pressées l'une contre l'autre, au travers de leurs vêtements. Il gémit et pencha la tête en arrière tandis que le plus âgé embrassait sa nuque, sa clavicule, la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis ses lèvres. La sensation des lèvres de Barty contre les siennes était exquise. Harry avait laissé d'autres personnes l'embrasser en cinq ans, mais jamais cela n'avait été plus loin. C'était stupide, avait-il songé à plusieurs reprises, lui et Barty... Barty avait été sur une mission, Harry était supposé être l'ennemi. Peut-être que cela n'avait pas été si important pour lui. Malgré tout, Harry avait refusé toutes les avances. Il avait bien failli se laisser tenter par ce bel italien rencontré à Turin. Ils s'étaient bien entendus, s'étaient plus et avaient beaucoup de points communs ( et en plus, ils aimaient tous les deux le rock ! ), mais il n'était pas Barty. Harry avait refusé ses avances après leur second rendez-vous. Un peu déçu, Lucas ( le bel italien ) avait compris et n'avait fort heureusement pas insisté. Harry n'était pas sûr de sa réaction autrement. Aurait-il accepté ? Qui sait... Ils étaient restés bons amis.

Harry ne sut pas quand son partenaire avait eu le temps de lui retirer son pantalon ou son sous-vêtement mais quand il se reprit, l'ex-mangemort profitait de sa position ( Harry était dos au mur, porté par Barty, les jambes enroulées autour des hanches de l'autre homme ) pour lui masser les fesses.

« 'tellement eu envie de faire ça. » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Harry entrouvrit ses lèvres et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent.

Hermione n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il refusait toutes les avances de Ginny durant leur quatrième année, mais il n'était pas resté assez longtemps en contact avec elle pour lui faire comprendre que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas. Harry avait fait ses au-revoir à la Grande-Bretagne le 21 juillet 1995, après avoir passé quatre jour chez les Dursley, quinze à Ste Mangouste et 3 au Ministère. Et il y était retourné moins d'un mois plus tôt pour clamer ses titres.

Une sensation d'inconfort le fit gigoter et il baissa les yeux, rougissant violemment lorsqu'il comprit que Bary avait, err... comment dire... enfoncé son index en lui. Un deuxième doigt vint s'ajouter après que le premier eu massé son antre et ses parois internes et Barty glissa son autre main sur son corps pour masser son membre douloureusement gorgé de sang.

.

Oifficiellement, et pour tous ceux que cela intéressaient ( c'est-à-dire, beaucoup ), Voldemort était mort après s'être introduit dans la Chambre d'étudiant de Harry Potter à Ilvermorny. Apparemment, le Mage Noir ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter ne lui tire dessus avec une arme à feu moldue. Ce que personne hormis le personnel de Ilvermorny savait était que Harry et tous les enseignants avaient réalisé un sombre rituel pour détruire tous les Horcruxes. C'était ainsi que Harry avait découvert que, pendant les quinze dernières années, il avait hébergé un fragment d'âme de Voldemort en lui. Berk.

.

Un troisième doigt trouva son chemin et Harry gémit contre le cou de l'autre homme. Il pouvait ses joues chauffer sous l'effort de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Ses parois se contractèrent autour des doigts, malgré les réassurances de Barty.

.

Harry n'avait pas été exactement exalté à l'idée de retourner en Angleterre après les deux années de voyage autour du monde, qui avaient suivi sa graduation de Ilvermorny la renommé qui l'attendait là-bas était d'autant plus grande que la nouvelle concernant la mort définitive de Voldemort avait fait le tour sur ce coin-ci du globe. Harry s'était montré très discret, quitte à user de glamour pour se promener dans les quartiers sorciers. Il avaient physiquement bien changé en cinq ans, mais le Service de Transport International n'avait pas été très discret vis à vis de son retour donc bon...

Naturellement, le Prophet avait fait de son retour les gorges chaudes, mais Harry était un jeune homme plein de ressources.

Il n'avait malheureusement pas pu échapper aux missives provenant de vieilles familles et ces maudites chouettes étaient bornées et têtues comme des mules.

.

Les doigts se retirèrent et, bien qu'il gémit au vide soudain, Harry tremblait d'excitation et d'appréhension ; il savait ce qui allait suivre, maintenant.

.

Harry se souvenait de Marcus Flint. L'ancien Serpentard montrait à tout le monde une façade de grosse brute mais la vérité est qu'il avait été le seul à le sauver contre des Poufsouffles de 6ème année lorsque tout le monde le pensait responsable des attaques de pétrification. Ça n'était pas la seule fois où Flint lui était venu en aide, mais c'était l'une des plus mémorables. C'était également l'avocat des Flint qui l'avait représenté face aux Dursley. Harry l'avait remercié en l'invitant à dîner. Flint était dès lors devenu accro aux pâtisseries de Harry. C'était l'un des rares avec qui il avait gardé contact après son départ pour l'Amérique. Il n'avait pas parlé à Sirius pendant un an parce que celui-ci lui en voulait un peu d'avoir porté plainte contre Dumbledore. Sirius avait essayé de s'excuser en 1996, après une longue enquête et le procès public, sous veritaserum de Dumbledore, au cours duquel il avait admis des horreurs... Le problème était que Harry était en pleine forêt amazonienne à l'époque ( un voyage organisé par l'école ) et n'avait donc pas pu répondre. Grâce aux admissions de l'ex directeur, Sirius avait été libéré deux mois plus tard mais s'était éteint en janvier 1997 lors d'une explosion. Et dire qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment réconciliés. Ils avaient juste voulu se laisser un peu de temps...

Sirius lui avait tout laissé, son titre, ses propriétés, de même que ses plus plates excuses et tout son amour.

.

Barty était... incroyablement bien foutu pour un ancien fugitif. Harry passa le bout de sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure et la mordilla avec appréhension lorsque le plus âgé plaça son membre gonflé devant son antre. Son cœur battait à vive allure contre sa poitrine et il ravala un ''non'' qui menaçait de passer la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque Barty commença à pousser son gland contre son antre. Il le voulait. Depuis si longtemps. Il en avait vraiment envie. Il avait utilisé du lubrifiant ( Ah, c'était donc ça le err... liquide froid ) et l'entrée fut facilitée mais le membre de Barty restait d'une taille conséquente, malgré tout. L'ex mangemort s'enfonça lentement mais ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. La respiration rendue erratique à cause de la douleur, Harry ravala ses larmes et contracta ses parois par réflexes. Un souffle quitta les lèvres de Barty alors qu'il essayait de restreindre tout mouvement pour laisser à Harry le temps de s'habituer. Entre deux profondes inspirations, Harry parvint à faire la moue. Barty était vraiment trop habillé selon lui.

Le concerné passa ses bras autour de la taille de son jeune amant et arracha un cri de surprise au petit brun lorsqu'il les décolla du mur pour avancer dans le couloir de la suite.

« Barty ?

_ Lit. »

Et, effectivement, il déposa Harry sur le lit et resta quelques instants ainsi, enfoncé profondément en lui, profitant seulement de l'instant présent et de la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Allongé sur le dos sur des draps de velours, Harry, pantelant, les yeux vitreux, maintenait son regard fixé sur Barty, lequel déboutonnait sa chemise. Le plus âgé fit disparaître le reste de ses vêtements et haussa un sourcil en dévisageant Harry :

« Heureux ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry l'attrapa par la cravate – le seul accessoire qu'il portait encore-, laquelle pendait lâchement autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec fougue.

La respiration hachée, erratique, il ouvrit lascivement les yeux et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son partenaire.

.

Étrangement, les mangemorts ne lui en avaient guère tenu rancune. C'était au contraire comme s'ils lui étaient reconnaissants. Peut-être que c'était le cas. On disait que ''Vous-Savez-Qui'' était encore plus fou lors de sa seconde montée au pouvoir, qu'à la fin de la Première Guerre. Peut-être que ses fidèles de la Première Guerre et ses nouvelles recrues en avaient eu marre, des Doloris à tour de bras...

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait été invité de groupes sociaux en groupes sociaux. Tous lui souhaitaient un bon retour au pays et lui avaient donné un compte rendu des dernières nouvelles.

Apparemment, le fait qu'il ait témoigné contre Dumbledore, quatre ans plus tôt, avait beaucoup joué en sa faveur auprès des familles neutres et sombres.

S'il avait su !

.

Barty s'enfonça d'un coup sec en lui et Harry cria. Au-dessus de lui, l'ex-mangemort, tout aussi pantelant, entama un lent et profond va et vient, ses doigts caressant de temps à autres l'une de ses joues rougissantes de plaisir.

_ S – S'il te plaît ! Geignit-t-il.

Harry ondula de lui-même pour approfondit le contact et les coups de reins devinrent des coups de butoir. Le corps de Harry semblait rougir à chaque seconde et le torse de Barty luisait de sueur, mais Harry s'en fichait. Pour l'instant, seul importait le moment présent : le corps de Barty et le plaisir que eux seuls ressentaient.

Barty n'avait jamais connu de plaisirs tel que celui-ci. Oh, il n'était pas vierge, non, mais l'antre de Harry était incroyablement serrée. Et le regard de Harry, rivé sur lui... Il en avait rêvé de ces retrouvailles mais, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas pensé que Harry l'aurait attendu.

Les yeux à moitié-clos de Harry ne voyaient que lui. Juste lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui apporter cet intense plaisir et, mieux que cela, il était le premier. Harry l'avait attendu. Barty le savait. Mieux que des mots, les gestes timides, incertains et inexpérimentés du plus jeune parlaient pour lui.

Le jeune trentenaire haleta quand les parois de l'anus se resserrèrent autour de son membre gonflé et que le plus jeune éjacula sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de le toucher. Et quelle vision...

Pris par la chaleur, les sensations et la jouissance de son partenaire, Barty donna un puissant coup de rein, suivi d'un second et d'un troisième et se déversa en lui.

Harry gémit doucement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de vaguement liquide couler le long de ses cuisses. Trop épuisé, il ne bougea pas et se contenta d'ouvrir paresseusement un œil, seulement pour voir Barty s'écrouler à côté de lui, le torse luisant de sueur, le visage rougi et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Harry quand le plus âgé roula sur le côté et l'attira contre lui. Ils avaient peut-être attendu, mais cela en avait valu la peine.

.

.

.

« Hey, Harry. Bien dormi ? »

Harry grimaça alors qu'il entrait dans la salle à manger du manoir des Flint. Il avait été invité à rester plusieurs jours chez son ami et, apparemment, il en était de même pour Barty. Les Flint et les Rosier avaient toujours entretenu de très bons rapports, disait-on.

« Hmm » approuva doucement Harry en faisant un détour pour aller s'asseoir face à Marcus et Lord Flint.

Il grimaça de plus bel lorsque ses fesses se posèrent sur la chaise. Marcus le dévisagea, une lueur étrange dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait de résoudre un mystère. Harry savait ce que c'était. Il rougit et baissa les yeux vers sa tasse, qui se rempli d'un café au lait brûlant.

Barty entra à cet instant dans la pièce et salua Lord Flint puis Marcus avant de s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Lord Flint et Barty étaient apparemment bons amis et avaient été ensembles à Poudlard bien que Charles Flint soit l'aîné de Barty de plusieurs années.

« Bien dormi, Barty ? l'interrogea Lord Flint, lorsqu'ils furent tous confortablement attablés.

_ Oh oui, très bien. »

Mais aucun ne loupa le regard en coin qu'il jeta à Harry lequel, rouge comme une pivoine, noya son regard dans son mug.

Marcus s'étrangla de rire alors qu'il essayait d'avaler sa gorgée de café sans en recracher et sans se brûler. Trop tard pour le second objectif cela dit.

« Ben dis donc Harry, tu n'as pas perdu de temps. » chuchota-t-il en ricanant.

Harry rougit un peu plus tandis que Lord Flint cachait un sourire derrière son édition du Prophet.

_ C – Ce n'est pas comme ça. Bégaya-t-il. Je connais Barty depuis des années.

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Marcus.

_ Ooh attends... ne me dit pas que Barty est LE Barty dont tu me parles depuis toutes ces années.

Harry vira coquelicot.

Et, comme si ça n'était pas assez, Barty se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, Harry. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi à l'étage. Je suis sûr que je peux te prouver à quel point tu m'as manqué. »

Harry s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café. Marcus ricana.

Plus tard, quand les deux amants quittèrent la salle, ils furent brièvement arrêtés par Lord Flint, lequel semblait bien trop s'amuser pour son propre bien.

« N'oublie pas de dire aux elfes de changer les draps quand vous aurez fini, Barty. »

Le rougissement de Harry ne le quitta pas de la journée.

 

**Publié le : 12.04.2018**

 

 

 


End file.
